Two Sides, Same Coin
by Kiya-Reed09
Summary: What if Lucia never kissed Elie when he met Haru and decided to have the Rave Master as his own? YAOI LuciaXHaru


Kiya: Ello Rave fans! I might be breaking my rules writing this but hopefully I'll be able to get back to my other stories while writing this one. Hope you all enjoy! ^^

"normal"= normal talk

'_normal'= _thoughts

'_**normal'**_= mental communications

_**Two Sides, Same Coin**_

"_This is a historic day. Today a single blade will divide and bring balance to the light and to the dark. _

_But if balance is not reached, the power of darkness will grow and cover the world. _

_I fear the new rave master does not yet possess the power to break through the darkness, to bring balance"_- Clea Maltese

_**Prologue:**_

Haru Glory stared at the stranger that approached them and the map after receiving a dark chill that ran down his entire body. The lights that had shown where the last two rave stones were had vanished and replaced by five dark lights as the stranger dropped to the ground to stare at the map.

"Who are-"

"Those black lights are Dark Bring….special ones," the blonde stranger informed looking at the map. The rave warriors looked at him with shock as he continued, "The Rave and the Dark Bring are opposite with five rave stones and five true dark bring and like the Rave, when the five are brought together, they will open the door to star memory. I, too, am searching for star memory and must collect the Dark Bring."

Hearing of the dark bring having the same effect like the Rave stone was starting to infuriate the young rave master and was about to demand and explanation when Elie pointed out the ship that was behind the dark stranger. The airship belonged to Sigma 44, one of the top criminal underground group after Demon Card was disbanded by the death of Gale Rareglove. Haru turned his sight from the huge airship to the stranger once more.

"Are you their leader?" he questioned the stranger. '_There was something familiar about him but at the same time something not right,' _Haru thought to himself.

"Leader? I killed their leader," the dark one told as if someone asked about the weather, "The only reason that their here is because I needed to get past the Death Storm to Symphoina, yes?" Haru was shocked to silence by the dark one and left dazed. _'Who….are you?' _he questioned to himself. The stranger tilted his head at him as if studying a strange creature ,"Is this odd to you? I'm not use to talk," the stranger then stood up and reached for the pendent that hung around his neck, "Before I forget I won't be needing them anymore."

"What are you doing?!" Elie shouted snapping Haru out of his daze.

"Mother….I shall rid all that is meaningless," the stranger whispered to the pendent as the airship started to brighten. Screams could be heard from the airships, pleading for their lives.

"Stop!" Haru shouted but came to deaf ears as the ship blew up behind the stranger. "How could you?! There were people on that ship! How could you do this?!"

"Easily," the stranger responded freely, "Feel free to take the bounty for them. Consider this….a gift. It took me four days to destroy 50 of them and was a good exercise after 10 years of being imprisoned." Haru couldn't believe what he was hearing but yet it was the only thing he was able to hear. He could barely hear the voices of his friends as he continued to stare at the stranger with disbelief. One of his new friends was trying to say something really important about a Blonde Demon but the rest was deaf to him. _'Blonde Demon? Is that who you are?'_

"Who are you?" Haru finally asked the stranger.

"The Dark Bring Master," the dark one responded with a smirk. Haru and his friends were in disbelief at the proclamation. "Don't you think it suits me, Rave Master?" The Rave Master was starting to feel like it was only the two of them talking and everyone else was no where near by. "Once I have Star Memory I will use its power to rule the world."

"I won't let that happen!" Haru declared but no matter how loud he shouted this it felt a bit weak to him.

"Mother told me to kill anyone in my way," he informed as he started to walk towards Haru. The Rave Master wanted to back away from him but found that he couldn't. As the Dark Bring Master grew closer to the group, Haru was about to draw his sword when he vanished in front of him. Gasps from his friends and the back of his hair standing told where the dark one disappeared to. Arms were wrapped around his arms and waist as a hand held his face. Haru could now feel the hot breaths on his neck from the stranger that had him trapped. "However, Mother forgives you for being naïve to the truth," the dark one moved closer to Haru's ear, "But only you."

Haru felt a sharp pain and moisture erupt from his neck as the stranger bit and drew blood. The action snapped Haru out and head butt the stranger. However, the stranger was far away from him and his friends now with drops of blood falling from his smirked face. The Rave Master clutched at the neck wound and winced from the fresh pain it brought.

"You bastard!" Musica, one of his closest friends, shouted and rushed after the dark one. Haru and the rest of his friends rushed to fight him as well but an enormous power pushed them all back from the stranger.

"Weak….as expected from the Rave Master," the Blonde Demon spoke in mock "Now if you don't mind I'll be on my way." The dark one started to walk away from the group to leave them to the other Demon Card members that had been watching from afar. Haru glared at the retreating figure of the Dark Bring Master and was about to go after him for another shot when the pain on his neck increased and left him only to watch. _**'Haru…We'll meet again,'**_ a voice spoke in his mind and disappeared, leaving the Rave Master shocked.

The remaining Demon Card generals appeared and drew Haru away from the stranger to face off against the new threat to them and Elie and as he was fighting he could have sworn he heard someone laughing from a distance.

**TBC**

Kiya: Yay! I hope everyone enjoyed that. Please R&R and tune in next time for the next chapter ^^


End file.
